Always Be My Baby
by kebarrera
Summary: “Don’t go” she said. “I’d never go baby. Not in a million years. I promise.” TxG


I nervously sat in homeroom waiting for the class to be over

I nervously sat in homeroom waiting for the class to be over. I peered at the clock. 2 more minutes I relayed in my head. I looked over at Gabriella. She was looking exceptionally gorgeous today. The bell finally sounded and I hurried out of my seat.

As I entered the hallway I searched for that gorgeous face one more time. When I finally caught a glimpse of her I ran up to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey birthday girl, how's your day going? Anything exciting happen yet?"

"If you want to count Chad tripping over his own feet this morning walking to homeroom then sure." She peered up at me. The vibrant smile on her face had me melting. I tried to keep a composed face as I stared down at her.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked hoping she would give me the answer I was looking for.

"No" she answered sheepishly

I leaned down so my mouth was close to touching her ear as I breathed out "Good, don't make any." I then walked away leaving her without another word said.

--

­­­­­­­­

As the day was ending I was getting more nervous. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day I hopped out of my seat and made a B-line towards the door. As I rounded the corner she was standing by her locker placing her books from her book bag into the locker. She then proceeded to take out her books that she needed for that nights homework assignments.

I started to make my way over to her locker. I casually placed my arm on the locker as I stared at the the backside of her dazzling body.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Hey beautiful, are you ready to go?"

She then proceeded to turn around and we locked eyes "Sure thing sweetheart." She said in a mocking tone.

As we walked towards my car we linked hands. She was so beautiful when she got excited. "Troy, where are you taking me tonight?" she bounced up and down.

"It's a surprise babe, you'll just have to wait and see." She glared at me and then advanced to the car faster.

As we reached my black Suzuki Forenza I opened the door for her then I went to my side of the vehicle. I hopped into the car and drove, driving towards her house. As we arrived I got out of the car and walked up the walk way with her in tow. I stopped at her front door and turned to her. I cupped her face in my hands as I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Be ready by 7" I said as we parted.

I walked down the walk way and got in my car. I sped off anxiously awaiting for the night to come.

--

As the clock reached 6:50 my nerves hit a nerve level of excitement. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. As I pulled up to her house I killed the engine and go out.

I walked up the steps leading up to her front door and then rang the door bell. I waited patiently for her to come answer the door.

As she answered the door my mouth fell agape. She was beautiful. Even in just a simple blue knit top and jeans she blew me away. Her black curly hair was tumbling down her shoulders. "Are you ready to go" I asked while offering my arm to her.

She stared up at me as she swiftly nodded her head yes. As we reached my car I opened the car door for her. I got in and drove away.

As we were driving I couldn't help but stare at the girl sitting next to me.

When we finally reached our destination I saw shock written across her face. "Troy what are we doing here?"

"I thought I would take you to the first place we had our date on. You know relive some old memories." I shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"I love it" she whispered.

She got out of the car to see the park just outside the Albuquerque city limits lit with lights streaming around the trees and a candle in the center of the blanket they were supposed to have dinner on.

She went around the car and grabbed my hand linking them together. We sat down on the red and white striped blanket.

"Thanks for bringing me here Troy. It's really beautiful"

"No problem baby. You deserve it. Especially with your fine ass. I would do anything for you"

"Ok that was cheesy."

"Oh you know you love me and my cheesiness."

"Of course. How could I deny that?" I asked placing my hand on my heart.

"You can't" he stated matter of factly.

"Lets go slide down the slide" Gabriella's eyes lit up and her face showed that of a five year old. Who could deny that right?

I stood up and offered my hand to her only to be yanked down by her. As she did this I stumbled to the ground and landed on top of her petite body.

"Oh well if this isn't a comfortable position I don't know what is." I breathed out stunned by what she had just done. She smiled up at me. I leaned down. Our lips almost touching. Teasing each other almost. I grabbed the side of her waist propping myself up, careful not to squish her. She wrapped her arms around my neck playing with the hair on the back of my neck. As she did this it sent tingles down the rest of my body. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed one of the hands that was on her waist and brought it up to her face. Gently brushing along her cheek bones. I then proceeded to run my fingers through her hair. She was tempting. So very tempting. I needed to feel her touch. I leaned down kissing her with all the passion I had inside of me. I didn't want to let go. As our tongues battled for dominance I realized how much this girl lying under me meant to me. When the need for air became evident we parted.

"I thought you wanted to go slide down the slide." I muttered unevenly in her ear.

"I did" she said huskily in my ear.

"Alright. You wish is my command birthday girl" as I tried to stand up I felt the pull of her arm on my forearm. I looked at her. My blue eyes connecting with brown eyes.

"Don't go" she said. Almost like begging me to stay with her. I leaned down my body covering hers while whispering in her ear

"I'd never go baby. Not in a million years. I promise." She pulled me down closer as we shared a brief kiss. I then rolled off of her laying on my back. I pulled her body closer to me as she snuggled up closer to me. Her hand resting across my chest.

"What did I do to deserve a wonderful boyfriend like you" she asked after a moment's silence.

"I ask myself that question every day" I muttered aloud. We sat there for a good 5 minutes before I interrupted the peaceful moment

"Do you want to eat now or wait until it gets cold?" I asked laying on the sarcasm in my voice. She shifted comfortably under me. I took that as a clear sign she didn't want to leave yet.

"Come on Gabs. Let's go. I made your favorite" I tempted her.

"Really? What?" she asked trying to pry information out of me.

I shrugged "You'll see soon enough"

I grabbed the picnic basket I had packed earlier that day and started unpacking the food from the basket. Her eyes widened at the first thing I pulled out.

"Chicken nuggets Troy? From McDonalds? What the hell?" she called out as I brought out more of the meal.

"Don't you remember where we went after I brought you here?"

"Ah yes. McDonalds. You're a cheap date. I forgot" I turned to her my mouth open.

"I resent that. I didn't have any money and I really wanted to go on a date with you. You can't blame me for being so drawn in by your good looks that I couldn't afford a date even" She giggled taking the box of chicken nuggets from my hand and started dipping them in the honey mustard she had opened only seconds ago.

"Mhm this hits the spot" she moaned out. Laying on the slight sarcasm as she tasted the chicken nuggets. I smiled at her facial expressions as she kept on chewing. She was too adorable.

"You know how bad I want to jump on you right now?" I asked her as I watched her eat the chicken nuggets. Making my bold statement known to anyone around. She smirked at me as she kept on eating.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked me after about 2 minutes of me admiring her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I ate a little bit before we got here" she smiled and then dropped the chicken nugget boxed and climbed over to where I was sitting. She climbed on to my lap.

"So whats for dessert" she asked cheerfully.

"Guess"

"Umm knowing you its going to be something stupid so I'll go with a pie from burger king"

"Eh. Wrong. Try again" before she could get another word out I had captured her lips in a soft embrace. It was a sweet gentle kiss.

"So…dessert?" she beamed at me holding out the palms of both her hands waiting for me to replace the cool fresh air sweeping across her hand with an object.

"Drum roll please" I insisted. She began to tap on the base of her knee.

"So for dessert we have the one and only amazing banana split topped with a chocolate chip cookie" I reached across me and grabbed it out of the basket. Surprising myself with the reality that it hadn't yet melted.

"Aww I love it" she said as she dug into the delicious treat.

After she was done eating the banana split she looked up at me. "So the swings?" She asked hopefully. I couldn't resist her. I got up bringing her along with me and then we linked hands. We walked over to the swings and she sat down. I began to push her. Loving every minute I was spending with her. After a few minutes of pushing her she stopped swinging. She looked out into the darkness. Clearly thinking about something. I sat down in the swing next to her turning my swing so I was facing her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked boldly.

"About how we met. It was the most awkward moment of my life."

"I know. Same for me. I hadn't even known you for a whole 5 minutes and our friends were pushing us together. I guess we just started from there. Then here we are 2 years later."

"You know though. I don't think I would change how we met for a second though."

"I wouldn't either. I guess that's what makes us such a great couple. We had barely known each other 5 minutes and we were already hitting it off."

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" She asked me.

I chuckled just remembering the thought. "Yeah I do. It was the cutest thing ever. You had just confessed to me that you had never kissed a boy before."

"Yeah and you just had to ruin my perfect virgin lips" she was pouting.

"Oh please. It's not like you didn't want me to kiss you with that skirt you were wearing and that look in your eye. You were just too hard to resist. Practically begging for it."

"Ugh. Excuse me. I was not begging for it"

"You definitely were" I stated nodding my head

"Well whatever." She said with the wave of her hand. We sat there in silence for a little while before I looked up at her again

"So I think we better head on home now, before your parents kill me for keeping you out later than I intended." She just shook her head. We stood up from the swings and intertwined our fingers as we headed to my car.

We got in and I drove her back home. I walked her to the front door and lightly kissed her.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight"

"No problem girlfriend." I smiled at her. I gave her another kiss before waving bye and leaving.

--

.

As I walked into my house there was a grin spread across my face. Something I couldn't deny. I was definitely in love with the girl I had been on date with just 20 minutes ago.

I placed in my hands in my pockets as I entered the kitchen area. That's when I remembered why I was so anxious that night. I pulled out the jewelry box that was neatly tucked into my front pocket. It was a sterling silver heart shaped necklace. I meant to give it to her that night. Engraved on it were the words "Always and Forever Baby"

I quietly yelled at myself for not giving her the necklace before coming to terms with the face that I would have to give it to her the next day. As I walked into the living room I saw my parents there. It looked to me like they were discussing something very important.

"What's going on mom and dad?" I said nonchalantly while sitting down on the couch. The look on their face was enough for me to know that something was up. I stared at them intently.

Nothing came out

I stared.

They stared right back at me.

"What's up?" I asked with hesitant in my voice.

"Troy, we really don't know how to tell you this." My father sputtered out.

"Tell me what?"

"I have been offered a better job that pays much more money. I've decided to take it. We're moving soon. You know how our income is. This will be good for us."

"What? I yelled in complete shock. My mother was next to speak.

"Troy we have thought about it and we think this is what's best for us."

I couldn't say anything.

"Tell us how you are feeling." My mom insisted.

"When are we leaving exactly?" I asked trying not to let my temper get out of control

"We are leaving in 2 weeks." She said hesitantly.

I was in complete shock. Dumfounded. To say I didn't see this coming would be an understatement.

"And there's no way you are backing out of this?" I said praying for a miracle.

"I'm afraid not son"

"Where exactly are we moving to?" I asked with venom sputtering out of each word I took.

"A...Alabama"

"I have to see Gabriella," I muttered under my breath.

I turned around, grabbed my cars off the counter and sprinted out the door.

--

­­­­­As I walked around the back of her house I could feel the pulse of my heart beating faster than ever before. I was nervous to see her reaction. I knew this would be a shocking blow to her heart. I checked my pocket before I started my shaky journey up to her balcony.

As I landed on her balcony with a soft thud I peered into her bedroom through the shiny glass. I saw the girl I love dancing around her room. Elevator by Flo Rida was blasting throughout her room. I small smile formed before I lightly tapped on her window. A faint scream was heard before she ran to the CD player and turned it off before sprinting to the door and opening it.

"What are you doing here Troy" she asked. The widest grin plastered on her.

"We need to talk" I said with no emotion in my voice.

The smile disappeared from her voice. She grabbed onto my arm as she ushered me inside. We sat on her bed as she turned to me.

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. I turned to her and looked up. Memorizing each and every feature on her face. Her eyebrows scrunched together. Looking at me intently.

"What's wrong?" she muttered again.

"Babe" I could barely get that out without my voice cracking.

"It's ok. You can tell me anything."

"My parents told me we were moving"

She was expressionless. Mouth a gaped. A small tear came out. I outstretched my hand wiping away the tear.

"Tell me how you're feeling baby." I pleaded with her.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave. Not in a million years." The words took me by surprised. My heart was breaking in pieces watching her. Before I knew it tears were cascading down my cheeks.

I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh baby, you know I would never leave you on purpose." She nodded her head against my shoulder.

"When... are you…leaving?" She asked in between sobs.

"2 weeks"

I could feel the pain and heartbreak radiating off her body as she sobbed into my shoulder. There was nothing in this world that made me feel right about this. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't apart of the plan.

As we let go of each other she looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was then that I remembered the present I had bought for her earlier that week. I reached into my pocket pulling out the box that held it in.

"I forgot to give this to you earlier. When we were at the park"

She cautiously took the box and opened it revealing the sterling silver necklace. She took it out of the box carefully and layed it in her palm. On the front were the words engraved. She traced her finger carefully over the heart shaped necklace before shifting here gaze from the necklace to me. I could see more tears had fallen from her chocolate colored eyes.

She slowly leaned into me "Its perfect. Always and forever baby. Always and forever" she softly moved her lips over mine before she slowly placed her lips on top of mine. As our lips moved together I could feel the sparks flying in between us. I slowly traced my tongue over her mouth pleading for access. She granted access immediately.

I moved her over, laying her down on the bed with me on top. We kept out heated make out session going. I couldn't get enough of her. My hands run over her skin and our mouths were still connected. Almost like this would be the last time we would see each other. Our tongues fought each others. Kissing with all the passion that we could muster. I knew this would be one of the last times I would have a moment like this with her.

I didn't want to think about the future in this moment. All I could think about were me and her. Nothing else mattered.

As clothes were shed emotions were building stronger and stronger. I needed her. I could feel just how much she needed me to. Our desperate attempts to hold onto each other until the last possible second.

--

As we layed there underneath the covers I held onto her tight. I didn't know how we would make it but I knew if we had enough faith in each other then it would work out itself. We needed trust. I was then interrupted from my thoughts as she spoke.

"Where are you moving to?" she peered up at me.

"Its kind of funny actually. We're moving to Alabama"

"What?" she sputtered out laughing "You're moving to no mans land?"

"Apparently so"

"I'll miss you to babe." She leaned up and kissed the side of my mouth.

"I'll miss you to. Like no other. But we'll find a way to make it work right?"

"Right"

And in that moment I knew everything would be ok between us. Even if it was my own vain attempts to hold onto to her with everything I had.

**AN: this is my first story so don't shoot if its horrible. This one-shot is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. I wrote it for her birthday. Happy Birthday Erin. I hope you have a good one. ******


End file.
